


And Only My Heart Knows My Head is Lying

by Twoleaves



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Phone Sex, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoleaves/pseuds/Twoleaves
Summary: Mike and Ginny have phone sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wonderful reader! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, let me know what you think/if you want more in the comments!

Mike had been in LA on some stupid sports commentating trip for what felt like months. In reality it had been about a week. Ginny had been resisting the urge to call, trying not to be too clingy or rely on him too much. She did not want to be _that_ friend. She finally broke after a grueling day of training when she was pretty sure her mind was the only part of her that was still alive. It was bored.

 

“Baker?” He answered, “What’s up?”

 

“Just exhausted. Bored.” She responds easily.

 

“C’mon Baker, you can’t tell me you’re burning out already.” He joked.   
  


“Over your dead body old man.” She laughs.

 

“So what’s up?” He asks.

 

“Can you do something for me?” She questions shyly.

 

“Anything Baker.” He responds immediately. 

 

“Can you just talk to me for a couple minutes. It’s been a long day for more than the normal reasons, I just need… need you to talk.”

 

“Sure Baker, about what?” He asks fully prepared to oblige her.

 

“I don’t know, anything.” She responds as she lets out a yawn.

 

“Well… LA is nice but pretty, I don’t know... glammy.” He starts.

 

“Glammy?” She laughs.

 

“I said what I said. It’s glammy, everyone is so focused on how nice it is, it kinda diminishes the actual beauty of the city.” Mike stretches and lets out a low groan as his back cracks. It’s not a sexual groan but in her exhaustion Ginny’s mind processes it that way and she lets out an involuntary little whimper in response.

 

Mike hears it, a little ‘mm’ from the other end of the line. The next few seconds stretch into what feels like hours as he decides whether or not to comment. Eventually he decides he’s done tip toeing around this, “Was that a whimper Baker?”

 

“What? No! I just yawned!” She quickly defends.

 

“It sounded like a whimper.” He retorts.

 

“Well it wasn’t.” 

 

“I have to disagree.” He pauses before diving into this very shallow pool headfirst, “Why’d you whimper Ginny? What elicited such a sound from the mighty Ginny Baker? Was it me? Were you thinking about your hot-as-hell catcher?” He questions in a deep, half-joking voice.

 

“No.” She says weakly, unsure of where this was coming from but also not quite ready to stop it. Her weak tone only serves to confirm his suspicions. 

 

“Were you thinking about kissing me? About how it would feel if I did more than kiss you? If I were to wrap my arms around your waist, pull your body into mine, and smash my lips into yours, and after a couple of minutes my hand would creep down your body ‘til it reached the button of your jeans, and then I would flip it open, lower the zipper painstakingly slowly and slip my fingers down to the pool that I had created in your panties. I would push against your opening through your underwear until I had you grinding down on my hand begging for more. Then I would pull them away and ask if there was something you wanted, what would you say Ginny?”

 

“I would call you an asshole... Fuck, Mike…” Ginny said breathily as she slipped her own hand into her underwear.

 

“What would you say Gin?” He insisted.

 

“Fuck me Mike.” She lets out quietly.

 

“If I pushed the flimsy fabric out of the way, if I quickly thrust my beautiful, talented,  _ thick _ fingers quickly into your pussy? Pumped them forward until your front wall started to flutter against them? Would your face contort in indescribable ecstasy? Would you be able to feel the heat and pleasure spread throughout your body from your pussy? And what if I started circling your clit with my thumb? Swept down to draw moisture from your pussy so it slid easily around it?” Mike’s breath was heavy by now as he tried to keep it together.

 

Ginny was on the edge so she didn’t even think twice about asking for what she wanted, “Don’t stop Mike.”

 

“What if I sat down and brought you with me so you could grind down onto the impressive bulge in my pants as I helped you shrug your button-down off your shoulders exposing your chest? If I attached my mouth to your nipple and lapped softly as I continued my assault on your clit? If I held all of you in my hands and claimed you as mine?” This pushed Ginny over the edge and she came with a throaty moan that transformed into a scream of his name.

 

She was silent for a moment before she teased, “You sure think a lot of your sexual prowess, don’t you?”

 

“Oh I’d be happy to show you sometime, my bark is nowhere near as nice as my bite.”

 

“I’d like that.”  


End file.
